This invention relates to manufacture of, e.g. absorbent, personal care articles, especially to methods and apparatus for assembly of multiple component extensible webs, and personal care articles manufactured from such webs. More specifically, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for assembly of webs, preferably extensible webs, and personal care articles manufactured therefrom wherein the methods and apparatus of the invention diminish inefficient attributes of methods associated with conventional processes for manufacturing personal care articles. While embodiments of the present invention are described herein in terms of personal care articles such as pull-on pants or adult incontinence briefs, the invention includes, and is equally applicable to, infant diapers, training pants, and like personal care articles.
In conventional methods for fabricating personal care absorbent articles, it is known to build workpieces on a uniform, continuous web or webs as the web or webs advance through a series of work stations on a manufacturing line, wherein each work station effects a modification to a web or workpiece element, such as cuts or additions of absorbent article components to such web, webs, or workpiece element. Individual workpieces are then severed from the uniform continuous web or webs to form individual absorbent personal care articles or article blanks. In such conventional methods for fabricating personal care articles, ancillary components, such as fastener tabs and fastening areas or landing zones, are affixed to such articles or article blanks either at the work stations of such manufacturing line or at a subsequent stage in the manufacturing process after separation of such articles or article blanks from the web or webs.
A need exists for improved methods for production of personal care absorbent articles wherein the methods are effective to reduce material waste and to improve time efficiency of the manufacturing process as well as to reduce financial waste inevitably associated with time inefficiency of such manufacturing process. A need exists for improved methods for production of personal care absorbent articles wherein the methods are effective to attenuate material waste and time inefficiency associated with conventional manufacturing processes as well as to reduce the financial burden associated with such inefficiencies and waste.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide improved methods for production of personal care absorbent articles which implement a more “manufacture-friendly” extensible web as a base structure from which to assemble personal care absorbent articles, enabling a manufacturer to assemble such articles while employing relatively fewer work stations on the manufacturing line, compared to conventional methods, thus reducing production time.
It is another object of the invention to provide improved manufacturing methods which include fabricating a web of indefinite length by adding alternating workpieces and intervening elements to the web segment so as to develop a self-supporting web of indefinite length, wherein support of such self-supporting web along the indefinite length of such web is primarily defined by the alternating workpieces and intervening elements making up the web.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide improved manufacturing methods including defining, in the workpieces, mechanical fasteners effective to engage the intervening elements.
It is a further object of the invention to provide improved manufacturing methods wherein the releasable attachment of the workpieces to the intervening elements comprises the only attachment between the workpieces and the intervening elements.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide improved manufacturing methods which reduce the relative quantity of raw material which is wasted in the manufacturing of personal care-type articles.